Loudness discrimination
See also *Loudness perception References Ahlstrom, R., & Baird, J. C. (1989). Shift in stimulus range and the exponent of the power function for loudness: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 46(6) Dec 1989, 603-607. *Algom, D., Adam, R., & Cohen-Raz, L. (1988). Binaural summation and lateralization of transients: A combined analysis: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 84(4) Oct 1988, 1302-1315. *Algom, D., Ben-Aharon, B., & Cohen-Raz, L. (1989). Dichotic, diotic, and monaural summation of loudness: A comprehensive analysis of composition and psychophysical functions: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 46(6) Dec 1989, 567-578. *Algom, D., & Marks, L. E. (1984). Individual differences in loudness processing and loudness scales: Journal of Experimental Psychology: General Vol 113(4) Dec 1984, 571-593. *Bacon, S. P., & Viemeister, N. F. (1994). Intensity discrimination and increment detection at 16 kHz: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 95(5, Pt 1) May 1994, 2616-2621. *Bacon, S. P., & Viemeister, N. F. (1994). "Intensity discrimination and increment detection at 16 kHz": Erratum: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 96(3) Sep 1994, 1922. *Baird, J. C. (1995). Judgment windows in psychophysical scaling. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Baird, J. C., Berglund, B., Berglund, U., & Lindberg, S. (1991). Stimulus sequence and the exponent of the power function for loudness: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 73(1) Aug 1991, 3-17. *Baird, J. C., Green, D. M., & Luce, R. D. (1980). Variability and sequential effects in cross-modality matching of area and loudness: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 6(2) May 1980, 277-289. *Banks, W. P., & Root, M. (1979). Semantic congruity effects in judgments of loudness: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 26(2) Aug 1979, 133-142. *Bardin, K. V., Gorbatcheva, T. P., Sadov, V. A., & Tszen, N. V. (1983). A phenomenon of compensatory discrimination: Voprosy Psychologii Vol 4 Jul-Aug 1983, 113-119. *Bernard, D. J., & Hulse, S. H. (1992). Transfer of serial stimulus relations by European starlings (Sturnus vulgaris): Loudness: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes Vol 18(4) Oct 1992, 323-334. *Birnbaum, M. H., & Elmasian, R. (1977). Loudness ratios and differences involve the same psychophysical operation: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 22(4) Oct 1977, 383-391. *Block, M. G., & Wiley, T. L. (1979). Acoustic-reflex growth and loudness: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 22(2) Jun 1979, 295-310. *Bothe, G. G. (1974). Particle velocity sensitivity in the human auditory system: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bregman, A. S., & Dannenbring, G. L. (1977). Auditory continuity and amplitude edges: Canadian Journal of Psychology/Revue Canadienne de Psychologie Vol 31(3) Sep 1977, 151-159. *Buus, S., Florentine, M., & Poulsen, T. (1997). Temporal integration of loudness, loudness discrimination, and the form of the loudness function: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 101(2) Feb 1997, 669-680. *Buus, S., Musch, H., & Florentine, M. (1998). On loudness at threshold: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 104(1) Jul 1998, 399-410. *Cacioppo, J. T., & Petty, R. E. (1980). The effects of orienting task on differential hemispheric EEG activation: Neuropsychologia Vol 18(6) 1980, 675-683. *Canevet, G., Scharf, B., & Botte, M.-C. (1985). Simple and induced loudness adaptation: Audiology Vol 24(6) Nov-Dec 1985, 430-436. *Carterette, E. C., & Anderson, N. H. (1979). Bisection of loudness: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 26(4) Oct 1979, 265-280. *Carterette, E. C., & Anderson, N. H. (1987). Setting straight the record: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 42(4) Oct 1987, 409-410. *Carvellas, T., & Schneider, B. (1972). Direct estimation of multidimensional tonal dissimilarity: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 51(6, Pt 2) Jun 1972, 1839-1848. *Cefaratti, L. K., & Zwislocki, J. J. (1994). Relationships between the variability of magnitude matching and the slope of magnitude level functions: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 96(1) Jul 1994, 126-133. *Chocholle, R. (1975). Auditory intensity discrimination and its audiological and clinical applications: Audiology Vol 14(4) 1975, 312-335. *Christensen, I. P. (1972). The auditory discrimination of relative phase: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Clopton, B. M. (1973). Peripheral and central stimulus detection in auditory pathways of monkeys: Physiology & Behavior Vol 10(3) Mar 1973, 573-580. *Cohen, R. L. (1975). An electroencephalographic evoked response correlate of auditory adaptation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Coninx, F., Vershuure, J., & Hoekstra, A. (1980). Just audible pitch and loudness modulations with cochlear impairment: Audiology Vol 19(5) Sep-Oct 1980, 411-421. *Cowan, N. (1987). Auditory sensory storage in relation to the growth of sensation and acoustic information extraction: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 13(2) May 1987, 204-215. *Cox, R. M. (1989). Comfortable loudness level: Stimulus effects, long-term reliability, and predictability: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 32(4) Dec 1989, 816-828. *DeCarlo, L. T. (2003). An application of a dynamic model of judgment to magnitude production: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 65(1) Jan 2003, 152-162. *Dengerink, J. E., & et al. (1984). Gender and oral contraceptive effects on temporary auditory effects of noise: Audiology Vol 23(4) Jul-Aug 1984, 411-425. *Dorman, M. F. (1974). Discrimination of intensity differences on format transitions in and out of syllable context: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 16(1) Aug 1974, 84-86. *Efron, R., & Yund, E. W. (1974). Dichotic competition of simultaneous tone bursts of different frequency: I. Dissociation of pitch from lateralization and loudness: Neuropsychologia Vol 12(2) Mar 1974, 249-256. *Florentine, M., Buus, S., & Poulsen, T. (1996). Temporal integration of loudness as a function of level: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 99(3) Mar 1996, 1633-1644. *Garnier, S., Micheyl, C., Arthaud, P., Berger-Vachon, C., & Collet, L. (1999). Temporal loudness integration and spectral loudness summation in normal-hearing and hearing-impaired listeners: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Vo1 119(2) Mar 1999, 154-157. *Garnier, S., Micheyl, C., Berger-Vachon, C., & Collet, L. (1999). Effect of signal duration on categorical loudness scaling in normal and in hearing-impaired listeners: Audiology Vol 38(4) Jul-Aug 1999, 196-201. *Geringer, J. M. (1995). Continuous loudness judgments of dynamics in recorded music excerpts: Journal of Research in Music Education Vol 43(1) Spr 1995, 22-35. *Gigerenzer, G., & Strube, G. (1983). Are there limits to binaural additivity of loudness? : Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 9(1) Feb 1983, 126-136. *Gillmeister, H., & Eimer, M. (2007). Tactile enhancement of auditory detection and perceived loudness: Brain Research Vol 1160 Jul 2007, 58-68. *Gleisner, D. P. (1983). Binaural loudness summation: Width of the Hornbostel-Wertheimer constant as a function of signal frequency: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gold, S., Lubinsky, R., & Shahar, A. (1981). Speech discrimination scores at low sensation levels as a possible index of malingering: Journal of Auditory Research Vol 21(2) Apr 1981, 137-141. *Goldstein, D. P., & Stephens, S. D. (1975). Masking level difference: A measure of auditory processing capability: Audiology Vol 14(4) 1975, 354-367. *Goldstone, S., Lhamon, W. T., & Sechzer, J. (1978). Light intensity and judged duration: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 12(1) Jul 1978, 83-84. *Green, D. M., & Berg, B. G. (1991). Spectral weights and the profile bowl: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology A: Human Experimental Psychology Vol 43A(3) Aug 1991, 449-458. *Green, S. (1975). Auditory sensitivity and equal loudness in the squirrel monkey (Saimiri sciureus): Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 23(2) Mar 1975, 255-264. *Haack, P. A. (1975). The influence of loudness on the discrimination of musical sound factors: Journal of Research in Music Education Vol 23(1) Spr 1975, 67-77. *Hall, J. W., & Fernandes, M. A. (1983). Monaural and binaural intensity discrimination in normal and cochlear-impaired listeners: Audiology Vol 22(4) Jul-Aug 1983, 364-371. *Hampton, D. C. (1977). The effect of psychophysical method on the loudness of continuous and interrupted pure tones: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Harbert, F., Paris, D., & Wenner, C. (1972). Factors affecting the loudness discrimination of suprathreshold signals increasing or decreasing in intensity: Journal of Auditory Research Vol 12(2) Apr 1972, 149-153. *Harris, J. D., Pikler, A. G., Hoffman, H. S., & Ehmer, R. H. (1958). The interaction of pitch and loudness discriminations: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 56(3) Sep 1958, 232-238. *Hellman, R. P., & Meiselman, C. H. (1990). Loudness relations for individuals and groups in normal and impaired hearing: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 88(6) Dec 1990, 2596-2606. *Hellman, W. S. (1997). On the role and structure of the decision variable variance function in modeling intensity discrimination in normal hearing and simulated hearing loss. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Hellman, W. S., & Hellman, R. P. (2001). Revisiting relations between loudness and intensity discrimination: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 109(5,Pt1) May 2001, 2098-2102. *Hoeffding, V., & Harrison, J. M. (1979). Auditory discrimination: Role of time and intensity in the precedence effect: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 32(2) 1979, 157-166. *Hood, J. D. (1977). Loudness balance procedures for the measurement of recruitment: Audiology Vol 16(3) 1977, 215-228. *Humes, L. E., & Jesteadt, W. (1991). Models of the effects of threshold on loudness growth and summation: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 90(4, Pt 1) Oct 1991, 1933-1943. *Indlin, Y. A. (1983). On the differential threshold in psychoacoustics: Psikologicheskii Zhurnal Vol 4(6) Nov-Dec 1983, 62-70. *Indlin, Y. A. (1984). The role of training in auditory discrimination: Voprosy Psychologii No 2 Mar-Apr 1984, 122-126. *Intons-Peterson, M. J. (1980). The role of loudness in auditory imagery: Memory & Cognition Vol 8(5) Sep 1980, 385-393. *Jacoby, L. L., Allan, L. G., Collins, J. C., & Larwill, L. K. (1988). Memory influences subjective experience: Noise judgments: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory, and Cognition Vol 14(2) Apr 1988, 240-247. *Jastreboff, P. J., & Brennan, J. F. (1994). Evaluating the loudness of phantom auditory perception (tinnitus) in rats: Audiology Vol 33(4) Jul-Aug 1994, 202-217. *Jeng, P. S. (1992). Loudness predictions using a physiologically based auditory model: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jensen, J. K., & Neff, D. L. (1993). Development of basic auditory discrimination in preschool children: Psychological Science Vol 4(2) Mar 1993, 104-107. *Jesteadt, W., & Bilger, R. C. (1974). Intensity and frequency discrimination in one- and two-interval paradigms: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 55(6) Jun 1974, 1266-1276. *Johnson, R. C. (1986). Context and contours in loudness comparisons: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kellar, L. A. (1978). Words on the right sound louder than words on the left in free field listening: Neuropsychologia Vol 16(2) 1978, 221-223. *Lachs, G., & et al. (1984). A neural counting model based on physiological characteristics of the peripheral auditory system: V. Application to loudness estimation and intensity discrimination: IEEE Transactions on Systems, Man, & Cybernetics Vol SMC-14(6) Nov-Dec 1984, 819-836. *Lancioni, G. E., & Brouwer, J. A. (1995). A portable visual-feedback device for reducing excessive vocal loudness in persons with mental retardation: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 81(3, Pt 1) Dec 1995, 851-857. *Landau, S. G., Buchsbaum, M. S., Coppola, R., & Sihvonen, M. (1974). Individual differences and reliability of information transmission in absolute judgments of loudness, brightness and line lengths: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 39(1) Aug 1974, 239-246. *Latorre, R. (1974). The directional effect of intensity change on estimative differences in loudness: Australian Journal of Psychology Vol 26(2) Aug 1974, 93-98. *Lebedev, A. N., & Myshkin, I. Y. (1984). The psychophysiological meaning of the exponent in Stevens' equation: Psikologicheskii Zhurnal Vol 5(2) Mar-Apr 1984, 96-106. *Leshowitz, B., Wightman, F. L., & Macmillan, N. A. (1972). On the importance of considering the signal's frequency spectrum: Some comments on Macmillan's "Detection and recognition of increments and decrements in auditory intensity" experiment: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 12(2-B) Aug 1972, 209-212. *Levarie, S., & Rudolph, N. (1978). Can newborn infants distinguish between tone and noise? : Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 47(3, Pt 2) Dec 1978, 1123-1126. *Longinotti, C. S. (1985). An evaluation of methods to indicate the loudness of speech: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lupandin, V. I., & Sedel'nikova, O. A. (1988). Sequential effect in psychophysical scaling: Psikologicheskii Zhurnal Vol 9(4) Jul-Aug 1988, 100-104. *Marks, L. E. (1979). Sensory and cognitive factors in judgments of loudness: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 5(3) Aug 1979, 426-443. *Marks, L. E. (1988). Magnitude estimation and sensory matching: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 43(6) Jun 1988, 511-525. *Marks, L. E. (1992). The contingency of perceptual processing: Context modifies equal-loudness relations: Psychological Science Vol 3(5) Sep 1992, 285-291. *Marley, A. A., & Cook, V. T. (1986). A limited capacity rehearsal model for psychophysical judgements applied to magnitude estimation: Journal of Mathematical Psychology Vol 30(4) Dec 1986, 339-390. *Maxon, A. B. (1977). Psychoacoustic performance in children: A developmental study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McBeath, M. K., & Neuhoff, J. G. (2002). The Doppler effect is not what you think it is: Dramatic pitch change due to dynamic intensity change: Psychonomic Bulletin & Review Vol 9(2) Jun 2002, 306-313. *McFarlain, R. A. (1973). Para-chlorophenylalanine: Its effects on auditory discrimination: Psychopharmacologia Vol 29(3) 1973, 263-270. *Melamed, L. E., & Waugh, W. (1981). An examination of the semantic adjustment hypothesis of contrast effects in loudness judgments: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 18(5) Nov 1981, 246-248. *Miller, M. H., Harpster, J. L., & Howard, J. H. (1991). An artificial neural-network simulation of auditory intensity perception and profile analysis: Journal of the Washington Academy of Sciences Vol 81(1) Mar 1991, 1-21. *Morand-Villeneuve, N., Garnier, S., Grimault, N., Veuillet, E., Collet, L., & Micheyl, C. (2002). Medial olivocochlear bundle activation and perceived auditory intensity in humans: Physiology & Behavior Vol 77(2-3) 2002, 311-320. *Morgan, A. R. (1986). An auditory Stroop effect for pitch, loudness, and time: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Moskal, P. J. (1986). Extensive practice, power function curvature, and individual differences in scaling: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Nachshon, I. (1978). Handedness and dichotic listening to nonverbal features of speech: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 47(3, Pt 2) Dec 1978, 1111-1114. *Nakamura, T., Namba, S., & Kuwano, S. (1978). On the method of incessant categorical judgment: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 49(3) Aug 1978, 152-158. *Nicholas, J. A. (1977). The effect of temporal parameters on the suprathreshold continuous/interrupted separation in normal hearing subjects: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Nishinuma, Y., di Cristo, A., & Espesser, R. (1984). How does vowel duration affect loudness in a CV syllable? : Speech Communication Vol 3(1) Apr 1984, 39-47. *Norena, A., Micheyl, C., Garnier, S., & Chery-Croze, S. (2002). Loudness changes associated with the perception of an auditory after-image: International Journal of Audiology Vol 41(3) Apr 2002, 202-207. *Norwich, K. H., & Sagi, E. (2002). Deriving the loudness exponent from categorical judgments: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 64(5) Jul 2002, 804-814. *Nosofsky, R. M. (1983). Shifts of attention in the identification and discrimination of intensity: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 33(2) Feb 1983, 103-112. *O'Loughlin, B. J. (1979). The cross-modal matching of brightness to loudness by children: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 31(3) Aug 1979, 409-422. *Olsen, S. O., Rasmussen, A. N., Nielsen, L. H., & Borgkvist, B. V. (1999). Loudness perception is influenced by long-term hearing aid use: Audiology Vol 38(4) Jul-Aug 1999, 202-205. *Olsson, H., Bjorkman, C., Haag, K., & Juslin, P. (1998). Auditory inspection time: On the importance of selecting the appropriate sensory continuum: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 25(4) Oct 1998, 627-634. *Oxenham, A. J., & Buus, S. (2000). Level discrimination of sinusoids as a function of duration and level for fixed-level, roving-level, and across-frequency conditions: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 107(3) Mar 2000, 1605-1614. *Parker, D., & O'Dwyer, D. (1998). The 40 Hz modulation-following response: Prediction of low-frequency uncomfortable loudness levels in normally hearing adults: Audiology Vol 37(6) Nov-Dec 1998, 372-381. *Parker, S., & Schneider, B. (1994). The stimulus range effect: Evidence for top-down control of sensory intensity in audition: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 56(1) Jul 1994, 1-11. *Parker, S., & Schneider, B. A. (1980). Loudness and loudness discrimination: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 28(5) Nov 1980, 398-406. *Pavel, M. (1980). Homogeneity in complete and partial masking: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pedersen, C. B., & Poulsen, T. (1973). Loudness of brief tones in hearing-impaired ears: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Vol 76(6) Dec 1973, 402-409. *Penner, M. J. (1984). Equal-loudness contours using subjective tinnitus as the standard: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 27(2) Jun 1984, 274-279. *Petzold, P. (1971). The discrimination of tones of different acoustic energies: Zeitschrift fur Psychologie mit Zeitschrift fur angewandte Psychologie Vol 179(1) 1971, 76-97. *Pfingst, B. E., & Xu, L. (2005). Psychophysical Metrics and Speech Recognition in Cochlear Implant Users: Audiology & Neurotology Vol 10(6) Nov-Dec 2005, 331-341. *Popper, R., Parker, S., & Galanter, E. (1986). Dual loudness scales in individual subjects: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 12(1) Feb 1986, 61-69. *Popper, R. D. (1984). Scaling loudness differences by intra-modal matching: Evidence for a single scale underlying loudness and loudness difference: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Poulton, E. C. (1984). A linear relation between loudness and decibels: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 36(4) Oct 1984, 338-342. *Preece, J. P., & Wilson, R. H. (1988). Detection, loudness, and discrimination of five-component tonal complexes differing in crest factor: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 84(1) Jul 1988, 166-171. *Prosen, C. A., Moody, D. B., Stebbins, W. C., & Hawkins, J. E. (1981). Auditory intensity discrimination after selective loss of cochlear outer hair cells: Science Vol 212(4500) Jun 1981, 1286-1288. *Rabinowicz, B., & Moscovitch, M. (1982). Processing the intensity of dichotic syllables: Brain and Cognition Vol 1(1) Jan 1982, 84-94. *Rakerd, B., Punch, J., Hooks, W., Amlani, A., & Vander Velde, T. J. (1999). Loudness discrimination of speech signals spectrally shaped by a simulated hearing aid: Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 42(6) Dec 1999, 1285-1294. *Rankovic, C. M., Viemeister, N. F., Fantini, D. A., Cheesman, M. F., & et al. (1988). The relation between loudness and intensity difference limens for tones in quiet and noise backgrounds: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 84(1) Jul 1988, 150-155. *Raslear, T. G. (1989). Discriminability, loudness, and masking in the rat (Rattus norvegicus): A confirmation and extension: Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 103(3) Sep 1989, 289-296. *Raslear, T. G., Pierrel-Sorrentino, R., & Rudnick, F. (1983). Loudness scaling and masking in rats: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 97(3) Jun 1983, 392-398. *Rawool, V. W. (2001). Can maximum comfortable loudness levels in hearing impaired listeners be predicted from ipsilateral acoustic reflex thresholds recorded with high frequency probes? : Scandinavian Audiology Vol 30(2) 2001, 96-105. *Reinhardt-Rutland, A. H. (1996). Asymmetrical perception of changing intensity in short tonal stimuli: Duration of stimulus: Journal of General Psychology Vol 123(2) Apr 1996, 115-122. *Reinhardt-Rutland, A. H. (1998). Sensitivity in changing-loudness aftereffects as indicated by an adjustment procedure: Implications regarding mechanisms: Journal of General Psychology Vol 125(3) Jul 1998, 229-244. *Reinhardt-Rutland, A. H. (2001). The spectrally dependent monotic component in the decreasing-loudness aftereffect: Implications for dynamic auditory localization: Journal of General Psychology Vol 128(1) Jan 2001, 43-56. *Repp, B. H. (2000). Pattern typicality and dimensional interactions in pianists' imitation of expressive timing and dynamics: Music Perception Vol 18(2) Win 2000, 173-211. *Rich, G. J. (1916). A preliminary study of tonal volume: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 1(1) Feb 1916, 13-22. *Roth, R. (1984). AER-conditioning, unconscious perception in repressors, non-defenders and sensitizers: Archiv fur Psychologie Vol 136(1) 1984, 13-33. *Rutland, A. H. R., & Ehrenstein, W. H. (1996). The growing-louder effect in short diotic stimuli: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 83(1) Aug 1996, 63-66. *Sagi, E., D'Alessandro, L. M., & Norwich, K. H. (2007). Identification variability as a measure of loudness: An application to gender differences: Canadian Journal of Experimental Psychology/Revue canadienne de psychologie experimentale Vol 61(1) Mar 2007, 64-70. *Santee, J. L., & Kohfeld, D. L. (1977). Auditory reaction time as a function of stimulus intensity, frequency, and rise time: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 10(5) Nov 1977, 393-396. *Schacknow, P. N. (1976). The effect of noise bandwidth on auditory intensity discrimination: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schlauch, R. S., DiGiovanni, J. J., & Ries, D. T. (1998). Basilar membrane nonlinearity and loudness: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 103(4) Apr 1998, 2010-2020. *Schneider, B. (1980). Individual loudness functions determined from direct comparisons of loudness intervals: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 28(6) Dec 1980, 493-503. *Schneider, B. (1988). The additivity of loudness across critical bands: A conjoint measurement approach: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 43(3) Mar 1988, 211-222. *Schneider, B., & et al. (1972). Equal loudness contours derived from sensory magnitude judgments: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 51(6, Pt 2) Jun 1972, 1951-1959. *Schneider, B., Parker, S., Farrell, G., & Kanow, G. (1976). The perceptual basis of loudness ratio judgments: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 19(4) Apr 1976, 309-320. *Schneider, B., Parker, S., & Stein, D. (1974). The measurement of loudness using direct comparisons of sensory intervals: Journal of Mathematical Psychology Vol 11(3) Aug 1974, 259-273. *Schneider, B. A. (1980). A technique for the nonmetric analysis of paired comparisons of psychological intervals: Psychometrika Vol 45(3) Sep 1980, 357-372. *Schneider, B. A., & et al. (1978). Response bias in category and magnitude estimation of difference and similarity for loudness and pitch: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 4(3) Aug 1978, 483-496. *Schneider, B. A., & Parker, S. (1987). Intensity discrimination and loudness for tones in notched noise: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 41(3) Mar 1987, 253-261. *Schneider, B. A., & Parker, S. (1990). Intensity discrimination and loudness for tones in broadband noise: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 47(1) Jan 1990, 92-94. *Sek, A., & Moore, B. C. J. (2000). Detection of quasitrapezoidal frequency and amplitude modulation: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 107(3) Mar 2000, 1598-1604. *Serpanos, Y. C., O'Malley, H., & Gravel, J. S. (1998). Cross-modality matching and the loudness growth function for click stimuli: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 103(2) Feb 1998, 1022-1032. *Shailer, M. J., & Moore, B. C. J. (1994). Influence of relative level on modulation discrimination interference: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 96(1) Jul 1994, 583-585. *Sims, N. R. (1982). The curvature problem in intramodality and cross-modality matching functions of loudness and softness: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Singer, J. V. (1981). Evaluation of a loudness discrimination test: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Skinner, M. W., Holden, L. K., Holden, T. A., & Demorest, M. E. (1995). Comparison of procedures for obtaining thresholds and maximum acceptance loudness levels with the nucleus cochlear implant system: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 38(3) Jun 1995, 677-689. *Soderquist, D. R., & Moore, M. J. (1970). Effect of training on frequency discrimination in primary school children: Journal of Auditory Research Vol 10(3) Jul 1970, 185-192. *Sommers, M. S. (1991). Formant frequency discriminations by Japanese monkeys: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Southworth, C., & Berg, B. G. (1995). Multiple cues for the discrimination of narrow-band sounds: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 98(5, Pt 1) Nov 1995, 2486-2492. *Stager, S. V. (1986). Selected auditory and phonatory measures: Interpredictions of performance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stephens, S. D., Blegvad, B., & Krogh, H. J. (1977). The value of some suprathreshold auditory measures: Scandinavian Audiology Vol 6(4) 1977, 213-221. *Stevens, J. C., & Marks, L. E. (1980). Cross-modality matching functions generated by magnitude estimation: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 27(5) May 1980, 379-389. *Stevens, S. S. (1987). The direct estimation of sensory magnitudes: Loudness: American Journal of Psychology Vol 100(3-4) Fal-Win 1987, 664-689. *Tanis, D. C., & Teas, D. C. (1974). Evoked potential correlates of interaural phase reversals: Audiology Vol 13(5) Sep 1974, 357-365. *Taylor, B. (1977). Dimensional interactions in vibrotactile information processing: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 21(5) May 1977, 477-481. *Teghtsoonian, R., & Teghtsoonian, M. (1978). Range and regression effects in magnitude scaling: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 24(4) Oct 1978, 305-314. *Teghtsoonian, R., & Teghtsoonian, M. (1986). Scaling loudness over short ranges: A reply to Poulton: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 39(1) Jan 1986, 73-75. *Thomas, D. R., & Setzer, J. (1972). Stimulus generalization gradients for auditory intensity in rats and guinea pigs: Psychonomic Science Vol 28(1) Jul 1972, 22-24. *Thornton, A. R., Farrell, G., & McSporran, E. L. (1989). Clinical methods for the objective estimation of loudness discomfort level (LDL) using auditory brainstem responses in patients: Scandinavian Audiology Vol 18(4) 1989, 225-230. *Turner, C. W., Zwislocki, J. J., & Filion, P. R. (1989). Intensity discrimination determined with two paradigms in normal and hearing-impaired subjects: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 86(1) Jul 1989, 109-115. *Valter, V. (1984). Dubious position of the subjective unit of loudness (Son) in the international system of units (SI) and the questionable power law: Studia Psychologica Vol 26(2) 1984, 111-114. *Viemeister, N. F. (1983). Auditory intensity discrimination at high frequencies in the presence of noise: Science Vol 221(4616) Sep 1983, 1206-1208. *Viemeister, N. F., & Bacon, S. P. (1988). Intensity discrimination, increment detection, and magnitude estimation for 1-kHz tones: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 84(1) Jul 1988, 172-178. *Walker, B. N., & Ehrenstein, A. (2000). Pitch and pitch change interact in auditory displays: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Applied Vol 6(1) Mar 2000, 15-30. *Wanschura, R. G., & Dawson, W. E. (1974). Regression effect and individual power functions over sessions: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 102(5) May 1974, 806-812. *Ward, L. M. (1987). Remembrance of sounds past: Memory and psychophysical scaling: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 13(2) May 1987, 216-227. *Ward, L. M., Armstrong, J., & Golestani, N. (1999). Memory for psychophysical scaling judgments: Psychonomic Bulletin & Review Vol 6(3) Sep 1999, 472-478. *Warren, D. H., & Strelow, E. R. (1984). Learning spatial dimensions with a visual sensory aid: Molyneux revisited: Perception Vol 13(3) 1984, 331-350. *Wexler, B. E., & Halwes, T. (1981). Right ear bias in the perception of loudness of pure tones: Neuropsychologia Vol 19(1) 1981, 147-150. *Young, I. M., Wenner, C., & Kanofsky, P. (1970). Three factors affecting binaural loudness balance: Journal of Auditory Research Vol 10(3) Jul 1970, 251-256. *Zagorski, M. (1975). Perceptual independence of pitch and loudness in a signal detection experiment: A processing model 2ATFC (21FC) experiments: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 17(6) Jun 1975, 525-531. *Zahorik, P., & Wightman, F. L. (2001). Loudness constancy with varying sound source distance: Nature Neuroscience Vol 4(1) Jan 2001, 78-83. *Zal'tsman, A. M. (1984). Experimental study of one of the mechanisms of polyfunctional auditory perception: IV. The effect of decreased loudness and frequency characteristics of perceptible sounds: Novye Issledovaniya v Psikhologii Vol 30(1) 1984, 13-17. *Zeng, F.-g. (1992). Intensity discrimination in the presence of forward masking: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Zeng, F.-g., & Turner, C. W. (1991). Binaural loudness matches in unilaterally impaired listeners: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology A: Human Experimental Psychology Vol 43A(3) Aug 1991, 565-583. *Zwislocki, J. J., Ketkar, I., Cannon, M. W., & Nodar, R. H. (1974). Loudness enhancement and summation in pairs of short sound bursts: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 16(1) Aug 1974, 91-95. *Zwislocki, J. J., & Sokolich, W. G. (1974). On loudness enhancement of a tone burst by a preceding tone burst: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 16(1) Aug 1974, 87-90. Category:Auditory perception Category:Loudness Category:Perception Category:Psychophysics